Kazuya's Kingdom
by Cooletguy
Summary: This story is mostly about Jun and Anna fighting. if you're not into adult content this isn't for you. headsup


the fight to determine who kazaya would have for his life. Jun and Anna are in a fight the winner will become prize and the loser will become the slave. the two women are dress in elegant clothing jun wearing a tight white one piece dress that loosen at the hips and stretches to her knees and had on a pair of white heels. Anna is wearing a bright red satin gown that has a slit on one side revealing her sexy legs wrap in sheer pantyhose and anna paired it with red heels.

Both ladies knows the situation at hand and committed themselves to fight hard for the loser will serve the winner for the rest of her life. this moment both girl are willing to fight until one can no longer continue.

As Kazuya sit on the throne and watch the entire city gathers at the arena to watch the two finalists compete to become queen.

The two women enter the arena on different ends. Kaz,"_let the match begin!"_

The two women square off in the center of the arena. Jun throws a kick at Anna's abdomen Anna catches the kick and sweeps jun's other leg dropping her on her back. Anna tries to attack Jun however endlessly throw upward kicks make Anna back off. Jun gets back to her feet. they measure up and Jun throws a quick punch hitting anna in the head Anna walks backward and jun quickly follows with an leg trip Jun connects and both girls falls to the ground Jun spins quickly on the ground locking anna's legs up against her back Anna then struggles moving in every direction she can to get out of it Anna manages to escape Jun quickly stands up and throws a hard knee to Anna face knocking her flat on the ground. Jun grabs Anna's leg and spins anna's body so Jun can get to a side control position. Jun now starts throwing hammer fists at Anna , Anna throws a hard kick from the ground landing straight at Jun head knocking Jun backwards. the two girls get back on the feet. Anna now is in rage she flies in with a hay-maker and Jun avoids the strike then Anna throws a roundhouse kick at jun's abdomen, Jun catches the legs Jun pushes the leg into Anna's hip and quickly pull the leg tight again stretching the hamstring muscle Anna give off a cry Jun then sweeps anna's other leg and put Anna on her back, not giving up Anna makes an attempt to kick Jun by kicking her legs loose and throwing upward kick landing against Jun face. Jun gets a direct hit to the nose and start bleeding from her nose. Anna stands up and smile. Jun now in rage she wipes the blood on her white dress and charges at Anna. Jun flies in with quick jabs and combination of backfists Anna avoids the strikes, Anna counter attack with a barrage of punch and kicks with the last strike Anna lands a roundhouse kick to Jun's face sending Jun across the arena. Anna walks over to the battered Jun Anna pulls off Jun's dress now jun is left with a bra and panties and heels. Anna turns Jun to her back and attempts to take off Jun's bra, Jun response by throw an elbow to Anna's head the impact made Anna get back to her stances then says,"_I see you still have some fight left in you"_. Kazuya is now amaze at the two beauties desire to win. the two ladies measure up again Jun dashes into a crouch position Anna unsure of what Jun is attempting, Anna tries for a sharp elbow to Jun's head as she is beneath Anna . The elbow lands and knocks Jun flat to the ground. Anna then mounts on Jun's back and attempt to choke Jun from behind. Jun stands up with Anna on her back and tries to escape the hold. Jun force a shoulder toss sending Anna on to the ground. Anna quickly gets up. Jun rushes Anna throwing combos of punches and kicks avoids the strikes and back herself to wall. the two measure up Anna throws a straight jab at Jun, Jun parry the strike and counter with a palm strike up Anna's chin. Jun then throws a hard Knee into Anna's crotch Anna gives off a hi pinch cry As she holds her crotch and drop to her knees, Jun walks behind Anna and grab Anna's gown from behind pulls the dress between Anna's legs up towards Anna's head the dress rubs tightly against Anna's crotch then eventually giving off and revealing Anna's breast then Jun throws the gown to the ground. then pulls Anna's pantyhose down to the knees reveal her bruise cunt. Jun picks Anna up and push her back against the wall. Anna pulls her pantyhose back up from her knees. Jun rush in with another hard knee. Anna catches the knee and grabs Jun boobs and tears off Jun bra as Anna throw jun against the wall. Anna then grabs Jun's panties and pull it up towards her face jun pulls down on the pantie as Anna pulls up Jun then gives off a cry as Anna slam her knee into Jun's crotch Anna then tears the pantie up from underneath Jun, Jun now completely naked except for the heels. Anna grab jun by the hair and drag her in front of Kazuya. Kazuya demands," _finish her"_ Anna put Jun face into Anna's cunt and then cross her legs over Jun's head putting Jun into a triangle hold. Kazuya watches on and then Anna give off a hi pinch cry as Jun bites into Anna's clitoris Anna releases Jun. Anna in pain is on her back curl in a ball Jun stands up and grabs Anna's legs spread the two apart as Jun attempts to stomp on to Anna's cunt, Anna kicks to loosen Jun's grip on her legs in the struggle Jun pulls Anna's Heels off as she loses the grip of Anna's legs. the two girl once again stands up and prepare for a last bout, Anna throws a straight left punch Jun dodges the punch then kicks Anna in the abdomen, Anna takes the kick and throws a powerful right hay-maker landing and sends Jun to the ground. Anna rush in for a mount position Jun quickly rolls to the side and leg trips Anna the trip throws Anna's face to the hard ground. Jun tries to get a rear mount on Anna But Anna quickly crawl on all four instead Jun gets a hand on Anna's pantyhose and pulls it. Anna still on all four attempts to stop Jun from pulling her Pantyhose off Jun then give Anna one hard kick between the legs from behind. Anna cries out and drops to the ground jun pulls the whole pantyhose off Anna. As Anna slowly tries to get up Jun saddles Anna and ties the pantyhose around Anna's neck choking Anna. Jun then gets up and pulls Anna by the pantyhose drags Anna in front of Kazuya. Anna fighting for air as she attempts to loosen the tie on her neck Jun pulls the hose tighter and steps on Anna's bare back with her heels. Jun stepping down hard and pull Anna's neck upward hard choking Anna. Kazuya watches on and as Anna tries everything in her power to escape but in this position she was stuck. Kazuya then says," finish her" Jun now pulls harder Anna kicks her legs up and down from behind Jun and cries out for help. Anna loses conscience and jun throws Anna down to the ground. Kazuya claps and award Jun for her performance.

The next day Jun is now the queen and Anna is to be the slave however Anna is unwilling to take on that role. Jun in halls of Jun's new home Jun demands Anna to sweep the floor Anna throws the broom at JUn and the two starts a fight in the hall with no one around. Jun grabs the broom and swings it at Anna Anna avoids the strike and takes Jun down to the ground Anna pounds Jun's face in Jun struggles to block the attempts as Anna Knows jun conscienceless Anna then strips Jun naked Anna then takes off her own Pantyhose and ties it around Jun's neck wakes Jun up and drag Jun around choking her at the same time. Anna then saddles Jun from behind and pulls the hose As hard as she can Jun drops on her belly Anna then stands and does the same thing Jun did to her during the previous fight, steps down hard on Jun's bare back with her heel and pull up on the neck. Jun's leg kicks up and down as she struggles for air. Kazuya walks in on the event and shout out," you weak BITCH" he walks up to the two girls and grabs Jun by the head and say,"how pathetic" and kicks Jun in the abdomen sends her around the round. Kazuya then announce Anna as the new queen and Jun as the slave.

The next day Jun stares Anna dead in the eyes as they meet in the walks up to Jun grabs her on the back of her head and says,"sweep the floor" Jun smiles and picks up the broom and started to sweep. Anna walks off, then Jun whisper to herself," you're going to get it bitch".

When day changed to night Kazuya had a long sex session with Anna leaving Anna crapped up in the bedroom alone, Jun walks in as Kazuya left to attend other matters. Jun walks up to Anna whose taking deep breaths, Jun saddles Anna and grabs her head and whisper to her,"its time i'll kill you, you whore." Jun takes out knife from beneath her dress and attempts to stab Anna's side abdomen. Anna stops the strike and curl her legs catching Jun's armpit the force sends jun her back as she loses the knife. Jun traps Anna's head between Jun's legs Anna fights and pulls herself up Jun looks to find the knife Anna grabs jun's head and slam it on the bed's stand Jun then breaks away from Anna's hold and stands up on the floor Anna gets off the bed and square up with Jun. The two girls wrestle Jun hip tosses Anna to the ground Anna grabs one of Jun's leg Jun tries to reach for the knife but can't reach it. Jun kicks Anna with her free leg then Anna twists Jun's leg drop Jun to the ground. Jun pulls free from Anna's grip and kicks Anna on the forehead lightly knocking Anna unconscious Jun grabs the knife saddles Anna from the front and thrust the knife at Anna's neck. Anna able to grab Jun's arms before Jun makes contact, the two girl struggle pushing and pulling the knife, finally Jun puts a little of her weight into the thrust and the knife tags Anna's skin and slow a red mark began to be visible. Anna's screams, "please stop i don't want to died" and begs Jun to stop Anna add,"I'll do whatever you want just don't kill me." Jun was to angry to listen to Anna's request she press on and Anna tries to prevent the strike however Jun's weight was too much and the knife came down but Anna was able to slightly dodge the strike and only receive a small cut on one side of the neck. Jun missing the vital artery pulls the knife again and prepare to strike Anna. Anna plead,"please stop i give up" Jun then throws the knife down and gets up and demands Anna to demonstrate her plead Jun, "ask get on your knees bitch and lick my pussy" Anna did as Jun request and Jun now had confidence that Anna we be her slave.

After the two girl patch up their wounds they both dressed up as they did in the first fight and waited for Kazuya to return. Kazuya return and is shock of the turn of events. Anna sits on her knees on the ground as Jun sits on the bed with her legs cross. Kazuya then ask, "whats going on here?" Jun replies by telling Anna to kiss her feet and Anna did, at this sight Kazuya is upset and demands Anna to get up. Anna stands and kazuya attempts to kill Jun for doing such things to his beloved Anna. Jun ask," what's the matter is your cock still stuck in her hole" Kazuya rise his voice," her tight hole is ten to one compare to yours" Jun now is in rage and demands Kazuya apologize for making such remarks about her. Kazuya grabs Jun by the head and force her to kiss Anna's feet. Anna is shock at what is happen in front of her Jun then cries and begs Kazuya to stop. Kazuya then forced Jun to lick Anna's pussy, kazuya made another remark,"now do you know what a good pussy taste like." before kazuya was done he add,"my sex session with you was no better than going to a whore house bitch." Kazuya then made up his mind and kick Jun out of his home.

Kazuya worshiped Anna like a goddess Anna kept Kazuya satisfied everyday. Anna stayed with Kazuya until he dies of liver failure the two had three children with the time they spend together. Anna would raise the three children to eventually ruler the kingdom until she dies of old age.

THE END.


End file.
